Heart Brake
by FroggieG
Summary: Jo breaks up with Kendall, and he is saddened. Who will be there to pick up the pieces of a heart that is not willing let people in now. Or will Kendall end up alone as a broken heart can't always be repaired.


**Wrote this a few minutes ago as i was going up stairs to lay down when i relized it was still early in the night so i started writing a story from the top of my head. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

* * *

My girlfriend and I are sitting around the Palm Woods pool watching everyone pass us by. We have been quiet for a few minutes not knowing really what to talk about. The silence goes for a few minutes later till I break it, "So you said you wanted to Talk to me?"

"Kendall I think we should break up." She say it abruptly and I can see she has a frown on her face.

"Jo, how can you say that. We've only been dating for a few months and I thought things were going well."

"I really like you Kendall but not enough to date. There was something there but I don't feel it anymore. I feel we should break up now before we find ourselves hating each other in the end."

"Can't we take a break for a week must we really break up right her right now?" Jo takes my hand and give it a small squeeze, "Please… I love you."

She lets out a sigh and pulls as far away back as she can get, "You really shouldn't of said that Kendall. There's… Another guy. I've been trying to get my feeling for this person to go away but I can't and I don't want to lead you on anymore. I really am sorry." She gets up to start to leave.

I try refraining myself from asking the question that is plaguing my mind at the moment but I can't stop, "Who's the guy? Can you at least tell me that. Who is he?"

She shake her head, "I can't if I were to tell you who it was you would hate them."

I stand and yell, "Because I don't hate the person right this moment. This jerk face has forced my girlfriend to break up with me and I don't even know who he is. He's an asshole in my book and I will probably never like him."

Everyone is staring at the moment but I have no care in the world. The only thing I can feel is my heart breaking. Jo just give me a said look and starts heading back towards to her apartment. I sit back down as everything hits me. We're over and there is nothing I can do about it.

* * *

I trying getting myself to move but the thought of getting up was to hard on me. I've probably have been here for an hour now but I don't know if I can force myself to get up.

No one bothers me and nothing fazes me till I fill a sting in my cheek and can feel my head move to the side.

I look up to find Camille staring at me. I stand up so that I am taller than her and start to yell, "Why the hell did you just slap me? If it was to rehearse for some stupid part that you won't even get then go screw yourself."

She stands there with a straight face, "You done?" I nod and sit back down. "Good. The only reason I slapped you is because I've been trying to get your attention for the past few second and you didn't even acknowledge me. I will ignore your last comment as it seems you are depressed, and now tell me what is wrong." Camille sits where Jo originally was.

We sit in silence till I finally tell her that Jo broke up with me.

"Kendall I'm so sorry. I know you love her. Did she give you a reason why?"

"She said there was another guy. I don't know who."

Camille gets up and pulls me into a hug. At first I an unresponsive but after a few seconds I hug her back, "I really am sorry Kendall. I hope you can get better from this."

"What's going on?" Is what we here next. Camille and I both turn to see Logan standing in front of us. Camille pulls away quickly and walks to Logan giving him a kiss, "I was just comforting Kendall. Jo just broke up with him."

"Oh." Logan says letting his facial features soften. We stand awkward silence waiting for one another to talk. Suddenly I see a light spark in Camille's eyes and she grabs both Logan's and my arm dragging us somewhere, "Where are we going?" Logan asks.

"We," Camille starts looking from Logan to me, "Are going back to my apartment so that I can make Kendall," She squeezes my arm to show emphasis, "A break-up fast."

"Don't you mean breakfast."

Camille deadpans, "No a break-up fast. Know text Carlos, James, Guitar dude, and the Jennifer's and tell them to meet at my apartment. Just text them Break-up fast half hour at Cami's"

Logan and I Take out our cell phones and start to text each of the people as we all head up to Camille's apartment for a break-up fast.


End file.
